The present invention relates to a method for operating a UV radiation source, a UV radiation source itself as well as a UV disinfection facility for fluids with a radiation source.
These kinds of method and devices have been known in practice for a long time. In many cases so-called low-pressure mercury lamps are used as the UV radiation source, which with a high degree of efficiency emit UV light of a wavelength which is suitable for destroying microorganisms in fluids. In this way effluent is disinfected without using chemicals within the presently valid limits, whereby the degree of disinfection is a function of the UV dose applied.
In particular with regard to compliance with applicable legal limits for lamp operation, in practice there is a problem that, firstly, the working efficiency of the deployed lamps degrades the longer such lamps are in operation and, as a consequence thereof, such lamps must be replaced after the expiration of a given operating time. Secondly, the operational characteristics of a UV disinfection facility can be disadvantageously altered if the lamps which are no longer usable are replaced by third party manufacturer—sourced radiation lamps which are not suitable with respect to their power or work efficiency rating to produce the requisite high radiation power over the predicted operating life.